Te soulager de tous tes maux
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Helen Magnus est malade et décide de prendre un tasse de thé, mais sa faiblesse ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux de Kate qui décide de soulager ses maux au périle de sa vie...


**Te soulager de tous tes maux…**

_Et voici un one shot que j'ai terminé cette nuit, grâce à la nuit de l'écriture. Alors je vous le livre, c'est un OS un peu particulier, j'espère que vous aimerez. Speciale petite dédicace à Di qui a raffolé de ce one shot, bisous à toi._

_Attention spoiler 3.08. Bonne lecture. _

Le corps d'Helen Magnus tremblait et elle s'en voulait de paraitre si faible. Mais elle était malade et elle le savait, ses jours étaient comptés maintenant. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé. Elle en avait besoin pour réfléchir. Pourtant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table, sa main vacilla manquant de lâcher le récipient contenant le précieux liquide ambré à la senteur du jasmin. Mais une autre main se saisit d'elle. Relevant la tête, Helen Magnus découvrit devant elle, sa dernière recrue, Kate Freelander. Cette dernière lui prit la tasse des mains pour la poser sur la table, sans pour autant lâcher ses mains. Le cœur des deux femmes battaient la chamade mais à la différence de Kate, Helen était perdue dans le brouillard de sentiments qui montaient et descendaient en elle comme un océan déchainé en pleine tempête.

« Laisse-moi prendre ton mal… Fais-moi confiance. »

La voix de Kate était enivrante pour la centenaire, elle avait l'impression d'être captivée, dans une sorte de transe qui la conduisait vers des contrées inconnues. La respiration d'Helen se fit plus lente et profonde quand la deuxième main de Kate se posa sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« Je suis là pour toi… Tu as encore des choses à accomplir. »

Pourquoi la petite dernière se comportait ainsi. Pourquoi autant de sagesse dans sa voix comme si elle était bien plus ancienne qu'elle ne le montrait… non impossible. Helen tenta de secouer la tête pour essayer d'éclaircir ses idées mais Kate la relâcha pour poser ses deux mains sur le visage de la victorienne.

« Fais-moi confiance, belle immortelle. »

Sa voix était rauque et tendre à la fois et les pouces de Kate se posèrent sur les lèvres d'Helen, glissant sur le rose tendre. Kate fit un pas en avant collant son corps contre le sien. Les deux femmes respiraient bruyamment. Et Kate put voir le désir sur le visage d'Helen quand son corps s'arcbouta. Une des mains de la jeune indienne rejoignit le creux de ses reins pendant que l'autre se glissa sur la nuque de la responsable des Sanctuaires. Et ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les siennes. Kate inspira brusquement, elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, mais Helen était tellement désirable, tellement… Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle amplifia le baiser, aspirant le mal contenu dans chacune des cellules de sa patronne. La douleur l'envahit mais se mélangea au flot d'émotions, quand leurs langues entrèrent en collision pour jouer un balai sensuel et provoquant. Mais soudain, Kate perdit le contrôle et sa tête retomba en arrière, criant sa douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Incapable de réaliser ce qui se passait, Helen chuta avec elle. Mais la centenaire se reprit bien vite.

« Kate ! Kate doucement. »

Vérifiant ses constantes, elle se rendit compte que son rythme cardiaque était très faible. La faisant conduire dans son laboratoire, elle s'occupa d'elle. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, quand Kate s'éveillait, s'était pour hurler de douleurs avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. Helen la veilla ainsi pendant trois jours, sans quitter son chevet, laissant à Big Guy le loisir de la restaurer, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Kate avait une telle réaction après un simple baiser… Elle avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place, ses souvenirs étaient flous et ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Soudain elle se releva brusquement et se fit une prise de sang avant de l'analyser. Elle n'avait plus aucun symptôme de maladie, un véritable miracle, mais elle ne croyait pas aux miracles donc, il y avait autre chose… Son regard se posa sur Kate… Non impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle lui aurait dit… non ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Il fallut encore deux jours avant que Kate ne commence à émerger. Et au matin, alors qu'Helen vérifiait ses constantes, Kate arracha sa perfusion.

« Doucement Kate, la perfusion vous permet de tenir…

-C'est du poison Magnus…

-Bien sur que non…

-Si. Helen je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je ne suis pas… Tu ralentis mon processus de guérison. Fais moi confiance… ne m'injecte plus rien. Je t'expliquerais ce soir… »

Puis elle perdit encore une fois connaissance, Helen décida de lui faire confiance, et elle se contenta de poser un linge sur le front de la jeune indienne. Et bien des heures plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, Kate quitta les limbes de l'inconscient.

« Hé… Murmura la jeune femme. »

Helen reposa brusquement son livre pour s'approcher de la malade. Elle commença à lui prendre le pouls, mais Kate préféra mêler ses doigts à ceux de la centaine.

« Ne vous méprenez pas… Et ne vous en voulez vous pas. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez bon pour moi. Je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous étiez malade…

-Et je ne le suis plus.

-Bien… Maintenant oublié.

-Non !

-Il le faut Magnus. J'ai pris des risques. »

Helen ne résista pas à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Kate avec douceur. L'indienne resserra ses doigts sur ceux de la centenaire, elle pouvait ainsi ressentir son travail dans son flux sanguin. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle relâcha sa main, vidée de son énergie.

« Vous avez de grandes choses à faire, Helen.

-Tu es un anormal ?

-Non… oui… Vous ne savez pas tout… On en reparlera dans deux cents ou trois cents ans… »

Et elle sombra dans le sommeil, un peu volontairement pour cesser de répondre aux questions d'Helen Magnus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, et elle devrait en répondre face aux instances supérieures. Elle qui avait pourtant promit de ne pas intervenir… mais ce cœur qu'elle avait senti éclore au creux d'elle, avait penché vers la douce et belle centenaire. Quand elle avait découvert pour sa maladie elle n'avait pas résisté à lui venir en aide, risquant son statut, risquant son existence et sa santé. Mais il lui avait fallu du temps avant de pouvoir soigner Helen, le faire n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi naturel que de respirer, il lui fallait créer une proximité proche du sentiment amoureux et cela n'était pas sans conséquence. Kali et les autres ne le lui pardonneraient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas apprendre à aimer et oublier juste après. Et elle se demandait si Helen avait conscience de ça. Probablement que non. Pourtant elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas sursauter quand les lèvres de la centenaire se posèrent sur le front.

« Dors, Kate, demain est un autre jour… Et j'espère que tu me feras confiance, parce que je crois que tu as fait chavirer mon cœur… »

Oui demain serait un autre jour et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait continuer dans le monde des humains auprès de la responsable des Sanctuaires ou si elle devait retourner auprès de Kali et des grands, pour continuer à mettre de l'ordre dans l'univers. Kate senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine… maudits sentiments… Fatiguée, elle décida de s'autoriser la nuit de réflexion.

**FIN**


End file.
